Spriengfeild vs Shellbyville: The great town wars
by stephen999
Summary: Someone from Shellbyville finds the lost contract to spriengfeild, Spriengfield have no choice but to move to Shellbyville, But when one mangirl finds Shellbyvilles contract Shellbyville have to live in Spriengfield, how will each other place cope?


**Springfield vs Shelbyville: The great town wars**

**_Lol XXX please read and review this fanfic, it gets really really good later on in the later chapters, R&R. It is about a twist when one man from Shelbyville finds the lost contract from Springfield he has the owner to control all of Springfield, SO all the springfieldians have to move to Shelbyville. And then one man (not mentioning any names) finds the contract to Shelbyville, and so all of Shelbyville are forced to live in Springfield. SO how will Shelbyville cope living in Springfield and how will Springfield cope living in Shelbyville? Find out in this epic crossover..._**

_**I will update regularly...**_

**Chapter 1: The key**

Bart was sitting at school flinging spit balls at all the lower graders. Lisa was reading quietly while at the nuclear power plant homer was eating his twelfth box of lard lad doughnuts. Meanwhile in the line which separated Springfield from Shelbyville, someone stepped over the line, he wore glasses, a thick black coat which covered up his whole body and a long black robe which went down to his knees. He bent down to sniff with his long beady nose. He looked up and sniffed the air. It smelled stiff but sweet. He bent down onto his knees. He wore dainty crystal black glasses which reflected reflectively off the sun. He had a drill in his hands, he carefully dug a big whole into some of the ground, on his shirt there was a nametag, on it, it said James Marbery the second. He reached down into the ground. A speck of dirt went into his glasses, he squinted his eyes. He stopped and took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He stretched out his arms as far as he could; he had a silver watch with a gleaming alarm. He dug out a treasure chest from the ground. There was a key whole to open it, and the man with that key was Homer J Simpson...

Homer sat on the toilet snoring. Smithers came in and said

"Time for your pay check sir." Homer grabbed the pay check and ran right through the wall home. Smithers took out the mop and mopped all the doughnut crumbs. Homer brushed his teeth, a face looked into the window, and he had black beady eyes with glasses. Later homer snuggled up with Marge. He slept with a doughnut box next to him. The man jumped through the window. He gently switched on the lights to medium amount. He opened all the drawers searching for the key. Suddenly Homer began to snore, the dark shaded man was prepared, he took out a set of earmuffs, He carefully opened the door, he decided to check the toilets, he carefully tiptoed in and shut the door, and suddenly he heard footsteps, not ordinary footsteps, the footsteps of a very fat man indeed. He jumped into the toilet. Homer opened the door and pulled down the pants. He sat on the toilet. If you were James right now you would have the worst sight of your life, you looking at a fat mans bum. He crossed his fingers hoping he wouldn't go, too late. "Plop!" He had pooed straight onto James. Homer started to hum. Homer got up and washed his hands. He then walked out the bathroom. James carefully climbed out the toilet. He took a tissue and wiped his glasses clean. Suddenly Homer went back in and saw James in his sight; he was staring at him straight in the eyes. James knew Homer was the dumbest man in Springfield. He then made himself look as big as possible and said

"You are dreaming, this is all a very big dream, the man you are staring at this very moment is one of your dream characters." James stared at him.

"Dreams don't lie." Homer said. He shut off the lights and walked back to bed. James stroked his forehead in relief. He walked out the bathroom and wandered into the garage, he looked high and low but could not find the key, then he began to think negative, he thought of the place where Homer would leave something. Suddenly he snapped his fingers; he knew insactly where to find the key, the kitchen...

James quickly but carefully opened the fridge door, he looked in one of the lard lad boxes and in it was...the key...suddenly a smile grew, he climbed out the window and ran to the treasure chest, it was old and had an old cobweb on it. He took the key and gently screwed the hole; the treasure chest flung open automatically and in it was the shining white contract to the whole of Springfield...

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
